scattered_shardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
The Humans of Heveron are the most ambitious and numerous race in all of Alethbedia, varied in both their hearts and minds from person to person and belonging to all kinds of factions and groups. Their affinity to the Aether is mostly connected to the Fire, Lightning, Water and Ice elements, however only 1 in 1000 Humans show any real capability with the Ethereal Magic. Whilst not originally able to utilise the Aether in such a way, over the last couple of millenia they have certainly made it their own, and also control the majority of the Crystal market, as well. Human Society The three Human Kingdoms vary greatly in their policies and laws. The Fire Kingdom of Termina focuses mainly on magical power, the noble classes and economic control, while the Water Kingdom of Alaestus is more attuned to technological advancement and a people's government. The Lightning Kingdom of Astrolia favors strength over all else, as they need it to survive in the harsh wilderness of the mountains. Those who can use magic are typically of a higher social status simply because of the abilities and power such a thing brings. This is most prominent in Termina, where magic is even seen as a divine gift, and most if not all of the upper nobility are uniquely talented in that regard. Human Civilisation As with their culture, the larger cities and countryside towns are somewhat different in their designs, as well as the differences between each country. In the city, mages are much more prominent as it is usually where the Mage Academies are and thus a lot more magic-influenced technology can be found. Crystals are also found almost everywhere in design, whether it be for lighting purposes, powering equipment or heating the large bath-houses. In the lower-class areas, buildings can often be cramped together and houses are likely to be small, but even they often use crystal energy for various purposes, albeit in amounts proportional to the wealth of the family. High-class areas usually have intrinsically designed buildings and are much more spacious, and the City Centre is usually a marvel of dwarven-human magical technology. In the countryside, cities are much less magically and technologically influenced. Trading Towns are slightly moreso than faming villages due to the fact that they are the routes in which both crystals and dwarven technology travel, but for the most part these places give off a very medieval aesthetic, with swords and shields often taking the place of sorcery, aside from those who can afford to use their crystals offensively (otherwise known as 'Crystal Mages' as they lack Ethereal Magic of their own), though most crystal usage seen in these parts is often for home or for powering equipment. Some of the poorer villages are unlikely to have anyone using crystal-based technology at all. These things are mostly true for the Kingdom of Termina, but the prominence of Crystal is true for all of Heveron, whether it be in the magitek creations of Alaestus or the powerful aerial weaponry of Astrolia. Human Trade and Relationships Dwarves It's well-known at this point that Humans and Dwarves get along very well in business. When Crystal was first found and established as a business prospect, it was a resource that the Dwarven Kingdoms could benefit from a great deal as it enabled them to use magic. Because of this, the doors to all towns and cities have been open between both races for centuries, with Charged Crystal being exported to the Dwarves in return for their impressive metalworking and technological implements, such as the portable Jackdagger . It's fairly common to see Dwarves in human Trade centres because of this, and vice versa. That said, because of a good number of Religious views on humans gifted with Magic being closest to the Gods, Dwarves are often looked down on by high-society mage guilds and religious leaders, especially those with a selfish temperament. Though most humans get along with Dwarves well, it is not odd to find a few cases of racial tension here and there, particularly when referring to the dwarven-human war from many years past. Elves As Elves are a secretive race that lives both without Crystal and without Technology, they have little need to approach either Humans or Dwarves for anything regarding trade. Only very occasionally will you see an Elf in a human trade centre or city, and those are either converts to Human society or outcasts that no longer have a place in their home. They are treated by most humans with both curiosity and wariness, however only fools forget about their affinity to the 'forgotten' ethereal elements. Category:Heveron Category:Factions